Shadows of the Night, Tamed by the Angel of Light
by Kailee Nakamaru
Summary: Setsuna is falling into the shadows, but just as he thinks he's through, a angel of light pulls him back out. I dunno if I used the right genres though...


_Well! My first Gundam fic, I have been watching this, and though I'm resisting writing anymore fics, I had to write one on Setsuna, I dunno if anyone has done one like this before, so if they have, I apologize, I just had to do this. This will also have some Lockon/Tieria action in it. So two pairings. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 or any of the characters._

_Warnings: Whatever comes I suppose, but this will have Yaoi in it, if you don't like, don't read. Oh, and this is probably a bit AU, I have just been watching parts lately and have yet to finish the show...so yeah._

_Summary(incase you are forgettful like me :P) : Setsuna is falling into the shadows, but just as he thinks he's through, a angel of light pulls him back out._

_The fic begins...NOW: _

_"Soran! Soran! Why are you doing this?" _

_"By doing this you have become warriors of god!" _

_"Are you really going out there? You'll get killed!" - "...are you afraid to die!..." _

_A figure watched all of this replay, he vaguely knew this was only a dream, but it was still easy to forget, it was so...real...just like the real thing. He watched as the ground beneath him turned a vivid red, the shade of blood...The blood of those from Krugis, his past comrades in arms. Their voices, though faint rung in his ears like the morning church bell. _

_He hadn't had one of these dreams in a long time, he stripped himself of showing too much emotion and blocked it out, but, after having returned to his homeland, it seemed they were coming back full force and not just he small images. _

_His caramel eyes were wide with fear, just like the time when he had been scared for his friends. Before he threw away his emotions. Tears streaming down, leaving silver stains. Falling to his knees he placed his head in his hand, a blood-curling scream escaping his lips._

Setsuna's body thrashed about, screams leaving his lips and his eyes shut tightly as he held himself. His world of dreams was just replaying and replaying, mercilessly. This was probably the worst of the bunch that had been going through his head lately, but this time, he couldn't remember it was a dream, and therefore, he couldn't wake up. At this moment, it was real to him.

Now, these screams did not go unnoticed.

Though, only by one. Lockon Stratos was hanging with Tieria at the ocean, how Lockon was able to drag Tieria there no one would ever know, and honestly, that was probably a good thing. Mrs Sumeragi, Feldt, Chrissy and the boys were all back at the ship in space.

Allelujah was surprised by this, now normally, no one would set foot in Setsuna's room unless they had permission, which was rarely ever given. But, it sounded like he was dying! "Setsuna!" he called out, his footsteps barely audible, "Setsuna!" he cried out again as he nearly broke the door off opening it. Only to find, that Setsuna wasn't even awake, "Setsuna? Oi, Setsuna?" he asked, and walked in cautiously. He made his way to Setsuna's side.

'How can I just watch this?' he wondered, -Good question! Stop being a idiot and gasping! Wake 'im up!- Hallelujah yelled inside of his mind. Bringing Allelujah back, it was so strange, seeing such fear on Setsuna's face, he often forgot that Setsuna was still younger than him, and that he was...in a way, still a child. But, it truely does not look that way normally, he was always so mature and took things so well...

He timidly put his hands on the boys shoulders, "Setsuna! Setsuna!" called into the boys ears. But when Setsuna only seemed to be doing worse he panicked and started to shake wildly, screaming at the other to wake up.

_That mans face...Ali Al-Saachez...He cried out in anger moving to strike him, but he dodged and knocked one of the knifes from his hand, he turned around started at him again, with the same results, and then...He pushed him...into what seemed like a never ending void of darkness. 'This is the end' was one of his thoughts, but then..._

_"Se...a" ...'What...is that?' he wondered, "Se..sun..! Setsuna..Setsuna! SETSUNA!" a face appeared in those very same shadows, and made a light showing all the other good times he's had with the other gundam meisters, no matter how much he denies it..."Allelujah.." he muttered._

Setsuna's eyes slowly began to open, and the trembling and screaming also stopped, Allelujah watched this and once he saw those caramel eyes he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Setsuna? Are you alright?" he asked. Giving a relieved smiled to the other when Setsuna focused and looked at him, "Alle...lujah?" he asked, "Yeah, it's me." he muttered softly.

Setsuna breathed heavily, he felt he could trust Allelujah, and right now he needed someone to just be there. He did something so unlike himself, he knocked Allelujah off balance and the other was now fully laying on the bed, a smaller boy inbetween his legs and crying into his chest. "Se-setsuna?" he asked, what happened to the no touchy rule? He smiled softly, deciding that it'd probably be the last time he'd ever see a different emotion on Setsuna's face other than indifferance and that Setsuna would actually allow him to touch him.

He hummed softly and tried to calm Setsuna, wrapping his arms around him in a comforting fashion. The sobs finally came to a halt, and Allelujah simply remained silent.

"...Sorry." it was so low Allelujah barely heard it. "Wha? For what, you didn't do anything wrong." he sated caught off guard...Again. "I was falling..." "What? Falling?" Allelujah asked confused, "I was falling, but you pulled me out." Setsuna said a little less decoded. Allelujah was confused, really confused. "Thank you." he muttered, again, it was so silent, if Setsuna's head wasn't so close, he wouldn't have heard it. "..Yo-Your welcome." he stated.

"Setsuna...I really hope I'm not prying...But who is Ali Al-Saanchez? You sounded really...sad or angry yelling his name." Allelujah asked. He felt Setsuna stiffen, "If y-" "Ali Al Saanchez...Was the man who led the mongrel children of Krugis." he explained to Allelujah, seeing as it seemed...he was the only one who didn't know now. And...He felt he deserved to know.

Allelujah growled softly, "What? That guy...He doesn't deserve shit! With how he treated you. You deserve better!" Hallelujah and Allelujah for once agreed, however, he seemed to forget Setsuna was there for a moment. Setsuna stared up at him for a moment, "No...I don't..." he muttered, surprising Allelujah to the point his eyes were wide. But quickly, he recovered. "Yes you do! You're one of the bravest, strongest and...caring person I know. Whether you admit it or not." Allelujah stated.

Setsuna stared at him, "Why..?" he asked. "Wha?" Allelujah wasn't sure what he meant. "Why do you care?" he specified. Though Allelujah almost wished he hadn't, realizing the corner he was backing himself into. "..Be-because..I..well...you..lo-..." he looked at those caramel eyes and he sighed, knowing he couldn't lie to him, but how...then it came to him. "I'll show you." he stated and Setsuna moved to get up but Allelujah stopped him and grabbed his chin softly. "Alle..lujah?" he wondered allowed, it was his turn to be caught off guard. His eyes widened considerably as he felt a pair of lips ontop of his own. When he finally registered what was going on, was when Allelujah pulled back and slowly looked into his eyes. Searching for his answer.

"Allelujah.." he muttered, and going on instinct, he moved and kissed the green haired male, Allelujah was estatic with this, but kept the kiss slow. Soon asking Setsuna for permission to go inside the dark and moist caveren. Setsuna gasped slightly, but gave him entrance none the less.

Soon pulling apart when they were running out of air, "Setsuna...I love you." he whispered into the others ear and licked the lobe gently before sucking. Setsuna didn't understand what was going on and why his face felt so hot, as their was a strong blush ontop of the tan skin. A moan escaped him, the feelings overwhelming. Allelujah couldn't resist but to trace Setsuna's jawline and down his neck. Making him moan a little more, Allelujah found that he loved those sounds and he wanted to hear more. He needed to hear more. "Setsuna...I need you..please." he muttered, "Always so polite...It's not in need..now." he muttered.

Allelujah pushed the other back onto the bed and groaned. Only now taking in chest that's been bare. Resuming from where he left off, he started to move down, toying with Setsuna's nipples softly, "Allelujah..! Ah..." he got in return. His name coming from those lips like that...it was almot too much for him. He soon moved down his chest and played with his naval, Setsuna arching horribly so. Moaning non-stop.

It didn't take long for Allelujah to pull off Setsuna's pants, taking in the beautiful figure before him, he knew his mini was reacting, judging to how badly he hurt in THAT area right now. He slowly ran a hand over the straining flesh, "AH! ALLE!" Setsuna couldn't even finish the name. He came, right there. He then glanced at Allelujah who was smirking, he didn't like that look. "That was qui-" he was surprised as Setsuna moved to remove his own clothing, but helped either way.

When he was naked, he felt himself blush as Setsuna looked him over, then Setsuna suddenly disappeared and that's when he felt something hot and moist around his cock. "Set...Setsuna.." he moaned. Watching, and he couldn't take it anymore before he flipped Setsuna so he was on his stomach, and was straddling him. "This will hurt a bit.." he muttered and slicked his fingers with his own saliva. Slowly, pushing one past the ring of muscles. Causing Setsuna to moan softly, wiggling his hips a bit, looking so damn sexy. Soon he used a second and finally a third.

When he was finished preparing he pulled his fingers out and Setsuna was surprised at the disappointed sound that left him. "Hm? You liked that? Well you'll love this, it'll hurt, but try to relax." he stated and slowly started to push in, a pained groan stopped his movements, "Setsuna...?" "Go on..." he muttered and so he sheathed himself completely inside Setsuna, pinching himself to make sure it wasn't a dream, Setsuna actually allowing him to..."Setsuna...so tight..." he moaed softly. 'I didn't think such a...pleasure could exist..' he thought as the pain faded, and now it was getting painful with Allelujah staying so damn still.."Allelujah, move damnit." he stated, burying his face into the pillows beneath him.

Allelujah blinked and smiled, "Alright." he stated and began to push in and out, soon getting faster and harder, Setsuna's moans were never ending and loud. It wasn't much longer until they came together, Allelujah pulled out and laid beside Setsuna. Watching the boys face as it filled with so many emotions. "Your beautiful.." he muttered, not realizing what he was saying.

Setsuna blinked and looked up at him, blushing. Despite all his scars, this man still called him that? He couldn't belileve it, though he never was able to understand Allelujah at times. "Setsuna." he was brought out of his thoughts and looked up into those hazel eyes, "Yeah?" he responded. "I...I really love you, Setsuna. And if you want this to be strictly a one time thing, I can live with that. But.." he cut himself off, he didn't want to say it, couldn't bring himself to either.

Setsuna watched and sat up, "I think, I'd like to test it out. Love, I mean." he stated a smile on his face, and not one of those small ones either. Allelujah gazed up and smiled, wrapping his arms around the other. "Then we'll give it a try, and Setsuna...You should smile more often, it suits you." he stated. Setsuna blushed, "Let's get cleaned up." the other stated as the two headed to the showers.

Lockon Stratos, also known as Neil Dylandy, was laughing as he and his boy friend entered the compound. Only for him and Tieria to find a seen that made even Tieria pause and gap for a few moments, and that was no easy task my friend. There, on the couch, Allelujah was sitting on the couch with Setsuna laying his head in his lap, it seemed they had fallen asleep to a movie.

"...Oi oi, Tieria, what's going on here? What happened while we were away?" he asked looking towards the other, "...I can't very well say. Though it seemed, in the short time we have been gone, they got far closer then they were." he stated.

Lockon hummed, smirking that goofy smirk, "Oi! Lovebirds, wakey wakey!" he called, causing the two to jump a little, Setsuna sat up and glared at Lockon, it seemed his mask finally returned. "What?" he asked. Allelujah questioning with his eyes, "Do we need to talk about the birds and bees?~" Lockon asked in a sing song tone. Allelujah blushed, and Setsuna rose an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Lockon Stratos?" he asked. Everyone seemed to just stare at him for a long peirod of time, which was starting to piss him off.

Tieria blinked, sighing. "It can't be helped, I don't think it's a good idea to leave THIS to Lockon, and Allelujah is going to be a little..Tied up. Setsuna, come here please." he stated, reason number 1 he enjoyed not always being human. He explained the 'Birds and the Bee's' to Setsuna, who blushed lightly at first but quickly willed it back. They walked back to meet up with Lockon, who had a weird playful look on his face, and Allelujah who was desprately looking for an escape with terror written on his face. "..." looking at each other they debated leaving the two, but they'd get an earful on it later. Damn.

Walking over to their respective lovers. Setsuna, put his hand on Allelujah's shoulder and looked up at him innocently, "Want to get a bite to eat?" he questioned. Allelujah jumped slightly and looked at his lover and smiled in thanks, nodding his head. "Yeah, lets go." he stated and the two started off.

"Oi! I'm not do-" Lockon stopped as he felt Tieria wrapping his arms around his waist, being the first one to initiate a hug, which was quite unusual. "Neil Dylandy-" Tieria whispered in his ear, causing Lockon to shutter. "I can think of more...pressing matters." a hand pushed against Lockon's rapidly hardening length. Damn Tieria, who seems to know how he LOVES to hear him say his real name. Not realizing as a hand snuck past him and into his pants, brushing against his length. Abruptly pulling the hand out and pushing Tieria's smaller form against the wall, holding both hands.

"Hm...Tieria, aren't we being affectionate." he stated and rubbed their crotchs together roughly, causing the other to tilt his head back and moan lightly, "Neil..." he moaned again. "Damn, you sure know how to arouse me Tieria." he stated, and gave a light growl, "And I think you need punishment for stopping my teasing Allelujah." he stated, though Tieria knew it was a excuse. Lockon kissed him and forced his tongue inside the others mouth, and pulling down the others pants along with his own before thrusting wildly into the other causing him to cry out in pleasure. This was the very moment Allelujah and Setsuna walked back in. Both blushed and stared.

Though even Tieria didn't seem to notice them as he was wearing a cock ring now and was ready to explode, which was obvious by the moans, the other two just stepped back out of the room, their faces looking like a ripe cherry.


End file.
